


Maybe Someday

by Anubis_The_Caretaker



Series: Shen Zed week 2018 [6]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Fluffy Ending, M/M, Secret Relationship, Swimming, Young Love, hot day is hot, in secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anubis_The_Caretaker/pseuds/Anubis_The_Caretaker
Summary: The day has grown hotter than it has in a while, to cool off Shen and Zed decide to go for a swim.





	Maybe Someday

**Author's Note:**

> Shen/Zed week day 6 - Hot Day  
> I really like writing them young, it's refreshing.

Shen felt like he was going to die from the heat. The day had done nothing but get hotter the longer it went on, and his father insisted that both Zed and him continue practice even though both of them were visibly exhausted because of the heat with in the first hour.

“You two can go take a break,” Kusho said causing both boys to look look up at him, covered in sweat and panting slightly from the amount of instruction they had just received from him,”I’m not evil you know,” he stated a smirk and went off somewhere, probably to cool off as well.

“There is something wrong with making us practice in this heat,” Zed groaned as he stretched his arms up, a layer of sweat visible on his visible skin, the shirt he was wearing also showing signs of their activities as well,”I swear it hasn’t gotten this hot in ages.”

“That’s because it hasn’t,” Shen responded with a soft chuckle, a crooked smile on his face,”And as for making us practice, it makes sense.”

“I don’t get it, but I’ll trust your judgement,” Zed mumbled glancing in the direction of the pond,”You wanna go cool off?”

Looking off in that direction Shen thought about it for a minute,”I mean a swim could be nice.”

Before Shen could say anything else Zed grinned and took off yelling over his shoulder at Shen,”Last one there has to do the others chores!”

With a roll of his eyes Shen ran after him, the exhausted from the training forgotten as they both ran for the pond. 

Getting there at about the same time, Shen laughed at the groan Zed let out as he laid down on the shore of the little pond panting and covered in sweat. The shade of the trees around them wasn’t helping much, and Shen was sure he was also sweat soaked as he leaned down panting and smiling.

“Okay not my brightest idea to run here,” Zed huffed as he caught his breath,”But I would say it was worth it,” he chuckled softly eyes bright as he looked at Shen,”Because you are about twice as hot as the sun and I get to look directly at you.”

Shen would have blushed had his face not already been red from the run over to the pond, but he could feel his cheeks heat up more at the compliment,”Zed,” he mumbled and looked at the pond.

“You are adorable Shen, with all your shyness,” Zed teased as he sat up, before looking at the pond,”Now I don’t know about you but I think I am going to go for a swim.”

Zed didn’t take his time, standing quickly and shedding down to his underclothes before wading into the water, letting out a loud sigh of relief as he got far enough in to dive in. Ducking under the water he popped back up shaking his hair out like a wet dog before turning to Shen and waiting expectantly. 

“So are you just going to stand there staring or are you going to join me?” Zed called out after a moment, shaking Shen out of the fact he had been staring at Zed,”I mean I know I am beautiful, but come on in before you sweat enough to make another pond!”

Shen huffed and stripped down as well wading in and letting out a soft sigh of relief as the cool water hit his skin, the sweat washing away with the heat of the day as a slight shiver went down his spine. He never would have thought the water to be that cool on such a hot day, but he couldn’t say he was going to complain. 

Diving under the water Shen swam over to where Zed was popping up and splashing the other boy in the process laughing at the face Zed had when he opened his eyes, mocking shock at being splashed with water.

“How could you?” Zed asked, before bursting into laughter, the smile that stayed on his face after was one of plotting,”I will get you back for that Shen!”

“How? You can’t catch me!” Shen responded with a chuckle and dived under the surface of the water again heading closer to the center of the pond, he was actually surprised at how deep in was, it was closer to a lake in size and depth than a pond.

Coming back up Shen took in a deep breath before turning to see if he could find Zed, seeing no sign of him. He wiped the water off of his face a little better before a large splash of water come from right next to him.

“I’m not that slow!” Zed stated looking proud of the splash he had made, and the fact Shen was currently wiping water out of his eyes,”And I caught you.”

“But my splash will be bigger,” Shen responded using one arm to launch a small wave of water at Zed.

The back and forth lasted for a while, Shen and Zed making it back to shore with plenty of laughter and smiles in between them. It had been a good idea to go for a swim to cool off. As the sun began to fall lower in the sky they were sitting at the edge of the pond splashing their feet in the water and talking about all matter of random topics, from the way the tree’s formed houses in Ionia to talking about the last visit from The Fist of Shadow, who had been grumpy and pregnant.

“That was nice,” Shen said after silence had fallen over them, the sun sending a large array of colors across the sky as it set,”I don’t think I expected it to be that fun.”

“Of course it was going to be fun,” Zed chuckled and looked over at Shen with a smile,”it was with me.”

“You are to full of yourself, you know that?” Shen teased, smiling as he turned to meet his gaze,”Because obviously it was because of me.”

Zed laughed, but didn’t respond instead held Shen gaze with a soft smile.

“Stop looking at me like that,” Shen huffed looking away as a slight blush appeared on his cheeks.

“Never,” Zed chuckled leaning over to kiss his cheek,”Honestly, I don’t think I ever could.”

Shaking his head slightly Shen looked over at him, placing his hand over Zed’s,”Really, you don’t even want to try?”

“No, not really, seeing you blush is an accomplishment all on its own,” Zed teased, shifting his hand so he could hold Shen’s slight better,”but in all seriousness, I really don’t think I can look at you any other way, it causes issues.”

Shen chuckled softly and leaned over to kiss Zed gently,”I don’t think my father had noticed it, so I don’t really care.”

“Would you care if he found out?” Zed asked softly, this time it was his cheeks that turned red at the kiss.

“No, because then I wouldn’t have to wait for hidden moments like this to be with you,” Shen answered honestly looking out over the pond watching the remaining sunlight glitter on the surface.

“Maybe someday?” Zed asked softly, the question barely audible.

“Maybe someday,” Shen repeated softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You are all amazing <3!!  
> Also don't mind me and my inability to title things.


End file.
